Saffire I
by Saffire55
Summary: Saffire is my main character always! Haven't you always wondered about Saffire? Haven't you wondered about the history behind her? Well if you have, this is the story for you!
1. Introduction

Don't yell at me for not posting a chapter and putting a note again but I wanted to put this here because I am going to make the first the chapter really long. So don't sweat it! Anyway, here is the full summary!

Summary: Saffire is my main character, so haven't you ever wondered what is the history behind her? Well this story will tell you all about her and her family. Saffire has hard times and easy times. This story is the story for Back Into The Past! My story with BG has nothing to do with this, sorry if you wanted the story with BG.

That is it! When I post the chapter, I hope you like it!


	2. Saffire born

Hiya all. I finally finished the first chapter. Yes I am a handful. I was going to make it longer but I couldn't make you guys wait any longer. So here! I hope you like this chapter! Please read and Review!

Disclamiar: I finally did it! After 7 stories! I finally own t-  
(Fighter by Christinia Agulara goes off from her phone)  
Me:Hello?  
Person on phone: Hello miss Saffire. There was a robbery at the bank where your money was and they stole your money so you don't own Teen Titans.  
Me:Dang it!

* * *

Raven was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand. Just as she finished her tea and set it in the sink, the alarm went off. She sighed as she got ready to fight, the others came through the door. Robin quickly went to the computer to see what was wrong and everyone sighed in annoyance as they found out that it was just Dr. Light again. Beast Boy asked as they were going out the door, "You'd think that he would give up by now. Do we really need everyone to go?"

Robin stated, "Yes, we do need everyone."

Beast Boy didn't say anything else and just kept running. They quickly defeated Dr. Light but when they did something happened. An angel like thing appeared before them, it had black angel wings and it had a pure white dress covering it. The angel spoke in a beautiful voice that sounded like little bells and her clear ice blue eyes were looking at Raven and Beast Boy, "You will have a child, and this child will be special but beware. This child will be like no other, it will hold more power then you can ever imagine. Beware that this child will be in danger where ever it goes. But alas, this child will bring hope and prosperity to all."

With that said, the angel disappeared. Everyone just stared in shock at what the angel said and then all the Titans looked at Beast Boy and Raven, and Raven was looking at her stomach. Though, everyone thought that the first kid would be the one, the angel never said which kid it would be just that they would have a child with power.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 years later that same day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Breath in, breath out Rae." Beast Boy, now called Changeling, told his girlfriend.

Nobody could believe that it was their 5th kid and they were still just girlfriend and boyfriend. Robin, now being called Nightwing, and Starfire were married and they had 2 kids already and were expecting another soon. Cyborg was going to propose to Bumblebee soon and they had 3 kids and one of them just born a month ago. Cyborg muttered to Bumblebee, "You'd think that they would be the first to marry because they were the first to have kids."

Bumblebee nodded and watched as Cyborg drove Raven and Changeling to the hospital. At the hospital Raven was wheeled away. After 5 hours of hard labor the baby finally came out. Raven was so exhausted but stayed awake. Raven was holding the new born when Changeling and her other kids walked in. The oldest was Bluejay who had purple hair that met her mid back and had pale skin but pointed ears and her eyes were green like her father. After Logan who had green hair with purple tips and pale skin, but his eyes were a mixture, when he used any of his powers his eyes would turn purple but when he was just being normal his eyes were green. After Logan was Beast Girl who had green hair, skin, pointed ears, but her eyes were purple. After Beast Girl was Devin who had purple hair and green skin but no pointed ears and his eyes were purple. Bluejay was 6, Logan was 4, Beast Girl or BG was 3 and Devin was only 1. The kids were by the side of her bed and Changeling was right behind them, and Logan asked, "Is it a boy mama?"

Raven smiled at her children and said, "Not this time Logan, it is a girl."

Bluejay got excited and she asked, "What is its name mama?"

Changeling and Raven looked at each other and they talk telepathically until Changeling said, "Her name is Saffire Elizabeth Arella Phoenix Logan."

Logan stated, "Dada, why does she have my name in her name?"

Changeling chuckled and said, "Because Logan, my last name is Logan."

Logan just whispered, "Oh."

At that time Saffire hadn't opened her eyes but finally her eyes shot open. Nobody besides Raven could see her eyes and Raven gasped. Changeling became concerned at once and asked, "Rae is everything alright?"

Raven just looked into Saffire's eyes and just whispered, "Her eyes are….."

Changeling looked to and was shocked, her eyes were Phoenix eyes. Instead of regular eyes there were Phoenix eyes. All their kids surrounded them to see and BG asked, "Mama, why are her eyes like that?"

Raven looked at Changeling and said in a whisper, "This might be the one. Changeling, I think she is the one."

Changeling looked down at the baby girl that was in her mother's arms and nodded then answered Beast Girl, "Because she was born like that Anna."

Beast Girl's real name was Anna Beast Girl Logan. Logan was the only one that his last name was Roth after his mother. Changeling then took all the kids home so Raven could get some rest because she had to stay at the hospital for a couple of days.

During those days at the hospital it was chaos. Saffire would turn into different animals and run around and would scare them; all her animals were blue, like Changeling's were green. Also Saffire started levitating things, instead of them being surrounded by black magic it was blue magic. All the patients were scared when they saw animals that were blue with phoenix eyes, and they were also scared when something that was surrounded by blue was floating around. When Changeling came over the day that Saffire and Raven were allowed to come home, he just stepped through the doors to see nurses and doctors running around and somethings surrounded by blue magic were floating around. Changeling went to the front desk and asked the lady, "I am looking for Raven Roth and her new daughter."

The nurse looked relieved and said, "She is in room 224. And thank you."

Changeling looked confused and asked, "What for?"

The nurse answered as something surrounded by blue magic was thrown at her and she ducked, "It has been chaos ever since that child Saffire has been born. Watch out!"

Just then, a small blue squirrel flew by them and scurried away. Changeling did a short laugh and asked, "You mean to tell me that my daughter, Saffire Arella Elizabeth Phoenix Logan, did all this and that was the squirrel?"

The nurse just nodded, Changeling just walked towards Raven's room. When Changeling opened the door a blue dog ran in and jumped into the crib next to a sleeping Raven and changed back into the baby girl that Changeling helped give birth and create. The baby girl went straight to sleep, and Changeling just shook his head and smiled and said, "I think this baby girl will be a handful."

* * *

Also, this will help you with the next chapter to Back Into The Past!. Well, sort of. But you get the point.


	3. Note

Hey peeps! Its me Saffire55! Ok, if you haven't noticed my profile I have a new account. xSaffire55x . The reason is because this email wasn't working and after I made that new account I found out I can change the email on here. Anyway, I'm going to rewrite everything because I have a better writing style. Anyway, I will continue all my stories but I'm only doing 2-3 stories at a time for now on because its really hard to do more than that. So anyway, I'm not dead! Peace peeps!


End file.
